The Puppeteer, The Spectre, and The Animatronics
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: Ragnarok the last boss? Nope. There are some weird things happened In Selphia. What can Frey and Lest do?
1. Chapter 1

A/n : No A/n available (Readers: …)

Title : The Puppeteer. The Spectre, and The Animatronics

Summary : Ragnarok the last boss? Nope. There are some weird things happened In Selphia. What can Frey and Lest do?

Genre : Fantasy, Action

Rating : 12+ (That means, T)

Disclaimer : XSEED Games

Warns : OC, AU, ganjen, dsb.

OTP? : No OTP available (Readers: … *senyum – senyum sendiri*)

Chapter I. Animatronics: Human or Robot?

Suatu hari yang cerah seperti biasa, adalah hari yang tidak biasa.

Si duo Earthmate yang ganjen baru beres mengalahkan Ethelbert dan Ragnarok (atau apapun itu namanya), dan tidak menemukan apapun lagi. Mereka tampaknya sudah selesai dalam urusan Rune Factory 4 ini. Tapi, dengan kuasa Author, terjadi suatu kejadian menggemparkan Norad.

Suatu mansion kosong tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja, bertuliskan 'The Dolgatari Mansion." Mereka jelas tidak tahu apa itu Dolgatari… Karena pelanggannya aja nggak sampai sepuluh. Makanya Author menghimbau reader untuk mempromosikan Fanfict – fanfict Author…

"Apaan tuh Frey? Kenapa tiba – tiba muncul mansion asing di sini?" Kata Lest sambil makan kripik.

"Ya, mana aku tahu, lah." Kata Frey acuh ngehabisin gorengannya.

"Harusnya Earthmate lebih tau, ya." Kata Pico yang ikut istirahat di depan mansion karena lelah berdagang.

"Malu – maluin aja." Kata Forte yang juga mangkal untuk ngembat pisang goreng Pico.

"Mereka punya batasannya juga, kan." Kata Dolce yang menemani Pico mangkal di sana.

"Bener tuh." Kata Frey semangat. "Kalau masalah kayak gini kita perlunya bukan Earthmate, Dwarf, atau Elf. Tapi Authormate."

"Si Racchi gadungan itu?" Tanya Pico. Nggak sopan.

"Eeeh, justru dia yang bener – bener Racchi!" Kata Lest.

"Terus, Racchi yang selama ini tinggal di sini, siapa dong?" Tanya Forte mendadak panik.

"Hantu?" Kata Pico.

"Manusia juga kali, tapi mungkin Author memberi nama yang sama." Kata Dolce .

Hening.

"Uhuk uhuk." Lest mendadak batuk. Kita semua tahu…. Kalau dia sengaja.

"Batuk pak haji?!" Teriak Pico.

Mereka semua tertawa.

"Btw, Lest, kenapa kita tidak memasuki Mansion itu aja?" Tanya Frey setelah menghabiskan gorengannya.

"Memang Venti mengizinkan kita?"

"Ya."

Setelah jeda yang cukup lama karena berpikir terlalu panjang, mereka pun sepakat untuk memasuki Mansion itu.

"Assalamu'alaikum?" Sahut Lest.

"Kami datang dengan damai." Sahut Frey.

"Gorengan bu?" Sahut Pico.

"Permisi." Sahut Forte dan Dolce.

"Sangat bersih di sini…" Kata Frey ketika menginjak Hall pertama.

"Karena belum ada yang pernah masuk, mungkin?" Kata Lest.

Mereka berjalan lumayan jauh hingga menemukan suatu tempat makan yang amat luas. Di dekat itu, terdapat seperti panggung pertunjukan.

"Tak ada apa – apa, ya?" Gumam Lest.

"Ya… Um?" Gumam Forte.

Awalnya, tidak ada apa – apa, hingga ada seorang makhluk seperti manusia berambut putih bersandar di dekat pintu masuk, berdiri dan memeluk pintu, dan menoleh ke bawah.

"Apa… itu?" Kata Forte panik.

"Hey, kau!" Teriak Lest, tapi tidak ada apapun terjadi.

"Hmm, apa kita hampiri saja dia?" Usul Dolce.

"Hiii… Aku tak mau." Kata Forte bergidik ngeri.

"Uh… Baiklah… Aku sajalah." Kata Lest.

Baru saja mereka meleng sebentar, tapi tiba – tiba orang itu sudah tidak ada.

"Ke mana dia?" Gumam Lest.

"Uh…" Forte menderih.

Tiba – tiba saja muncul orang itu di depan mereka, dan menyerang Lest secara mengagetkan.

Lest pingsan karena kaget.

"Astaga, dia bergerak?!" Kata Frey.

Setelah itu, orang itu berdiri dan menyerang mereka semua. Mereka pun membalas orang itu dengan spell. Parah.

"Kenapa spell kita tak ada yang mempan baginya?" Keluh Frey.

"Dia… spell immune." Kata Dolce.

"Percuma kita mengeluarkan RP banyak, kalau gitu kita serang secara fisik saja." Usul Forte sambil mengeluarkan pedang andalannya.

Dan, ya, serangan itu juga tampaknya tidak terlalu melukai orang itu.

"Apa?" Keluh Forte.

"Tadi itu… Suara besi?" Kata Frey.

"Kalau begitu, dia robot?" Tanya Pico.

"Tidak… persisnya bukan robot. Lihat begitu jelas 'endoskeleton' yang dia punya. Dan dia juga terlihat seperti animasi. Kita punya sebutan untuknya… 'Animatronics.'" Jelas Dolce.

"Animetronics?" Tanya Pico… Seolah dia Anime-addict.

"Anima-tronics." Kata Dolce memberi penekanan.

"Lalu bagaimana?!" Kata Frey yang dibawa pusing.

"Hmmm... Menghabiskan energinya saja?" Usul Forte.

"Mungkin saja, tapi akan lama. Kita coba saja masukkan pengganggu ke dalamnya." Kata Dolce.

Terlalu lama berbincang, tentu ini adalah kesempatan untuk animatronik itu, walau, yah, kekuatannya tidak terlalu seberapa. Tapi pertahanannya itu loh…

"Tak ada waktu lagi!" Kata Frey panik.

Frey menghantam tanah untuk membuat animatronik itu terdiam, dan waktunya untuk menyadarkan animatronik itu. Pico keluar dan menendang kepalanya. Dengan begitu (seolah manusia..) barang itu terlihat pingsan.

"Berhasil, huh?" Gumam Pico.

"Begitu saja? Kenapa…" Kata Forte bingung.

"Lest? Leest?!" Frey malah membantu Lest sadar.

"…H.. Ah… AAAAH!" Teriak Lest beberapa saat kemudian.

"Uh… syukur…" Gumam Forte.

Sementara itu animatronik yang barusan pingsan itu malah bergoyang – goyang, seolah terlihat dia sedang epilepsi…

"Rrrr… R… Raaa… raaa…" Tampaknya barang itu seolah mengalami aliran. "Ccch.. Ccccchh…"

"Apa dia bilang?" Tanya Forte.

"Apa… yang terjadi..?" Kata Lest.

"Kamu pingsan, Lest." Kata Frey. "Kalau tak salah, dia bilang 'Raaa' dan seolah berkata 'cccch?'"

"Ccchi… Ccchiii…" Suara barang itu makin tak jelas dan gerakannya makin cepat.

"Ccchi?" Kata Pico terheran.

"Uh… Suaranya nggak begitu jelas…" Kata Forte.

Sedetik kemudian, barang itu berhenti bergerak – gerak. Sesaat kemudian, tampaknya ada perubahan aura.

"Hmmm…" Katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya. Dia melihat kepada tangannya. "..? Uh…?"

"Hei..?" Sapa Frey.

"..? S-siapa?" Tanya orang itu.

"Aku Frey-" Kata Frey, namun setelah itu dia ditarik oleh Lest.

"Hey, Frey! Kenapa dia bisa berbicara?" Tanya Forte.

"Iya!" Kata Lest.

"Ya, sudah, biarkan, aku juga tak tahu!"

"Jika diperhatikan… Tak ada endoskeleton yang terlihat lagi…" Kata Dolce.

"Ah… Benar… Kok Aneh ya?" Kata Pico.

"Uh… Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya orang itu.

"Tampaknya dia tidak bahaya." Kata Frey sambil berbisik. "Aku akan pastikan."

"Hey, siapa namamu?" Tanya Frey.

"Aku… Zwill… Biasa dipanggil begitu." Katanya, Zwill. "Apa yang telah terjadi, ya..?"

Hmm… Ini seperti mengalahkan guardians saja, ketika suatu boss kalah, dia akan jadi manusia… Tapi ini malah amnesia?!

"Aku melihat wujud sepertimu, tapi terlihat seperti animatronik, kau menyerang kami…" Jelas Frey.

"Begitu…"

"Kau punya amnesia?" Tanya Lest.

"Tak ada…"

"Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau kami membawamu ke desa?" Tanya Pico.

"Uh… Ya."

Lalu kami dengan dasar ucapan Pico yang taka da persetujuannya, membawa Zwill ke luar mansion Dolgatari.

"Mansion ini familiar, ya." Gumam Zwill.

"Oh ya? Kau tahu Mansion Dolgatari?" Tanya Lest.

Ada hening yang cukup lama. Mata Zwill seolah membesar.

"DOLGATARI MANSION?! KENAPA BISA DI SINI?!" Teriak Zwill.

"Tenang, tenang.. Ada apa dengan Dolgatari Mansion?" Tanya Frey.

"DOLGATARI MANSION ITU MARGAKU!" Teriak Zwill makin horror. "KENAPA BISA MENDADAK ADA DI SINI?!"

"Hah?! Mansion ini punya keluargamu?" Kata Forte.

"IYA."

"Hmmm… Bagus! Kita bisa membawa sumber tanpa amnesia ini ke Venti!" Kata Pico.

"Pinter kau!" Kata Lest sambil menempiling Pico. "Hei, kau, supaya kamu bisa mendapat izin untuk tinggal di sini, ayo ikut kami!"

"Jangan berkata seperti mafia, Lest…" Kata Dolce.

"Hahaha…" Tawa Forte pelan.

Maka mereka membawa Zwill kepada Venti untuk dikorbankan- eh, supaya Venti bisa mendapat keterangan yang lebih jelas tentang Dolgatari Mansion yang tiba – tiba tumbuh itu.

"Salam, Ventuswill." Sapa Zwill formal.

"Anda tahu namaku?" Tanya Ventuswill heran sekali. Frey, Lest, Forte, Dolce juga.

"Anda Divine Dragon, kan? Suatu kehormatan."

"Uhhh… Ya… Jadi, aku ingin minta keterangan tentang Mansionmu itu…"

"Mana aku tahu! Yang telah kulakukan hanya mengisolasi diri di Abyss dan-"

"Abyss?!" Potong Venti sambil tercengang.

"Abyss… Uh? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tak ada, lanjutkan."

"Dan tiba – tiba mansion itu bisa ada di sini!"

"Kau anggota Dolgatari, kan? Bisa kusebut nama anggota keluarganya dan catatannya?"

"Pertama, Cecile Dolgatari-"

"Ya, aku tahu dia, seorang ratu di sana, tapi sayang aku nggak bisa-"

"JANGAN POTONG OMONGAN ORANG DONG." Teriak Zwill. "Lalu ada orang yang dianggap kembaranku, Racchi Dolgatari. Sebaiknya aku tak menceritakan semua tentangnya."

"Kenapa?"

"He's sorrowful." Kata Zwill murung. "Terakhir, adikku Io Dolgatari. Dia memang lucu, tapi berbahaya."

"Keluargamu menyeramkan, ya." Kata Lest.

"Tak juga." Kata Zwill. "Besar kemungkinan mereka masih di mansion itu, jadi… Kupikir aku akan kembali ke sana dan membereskan semuanya."

"Kau tidak bisa! Kau tak ingat apa yang telah terjadi kepadamu?!" Teriak Frey.

"Tapi keluargaku-"

"Percayakan pada kami! Kita bisa-"

"Lha, aku juga?" Tanya Lest.

"Iya, lah! Kita bisa menangani masalah ini. Percayalah!"

"…Kalau itu maumu… Tidak. Aku telah membuat kalian terancam! Biar aku saja!"

"PERGI BARENG-BARENG AJA KENAPA, SIH." Teriak Venti.

"Kalian semua keras kepala. Kalau begitu, lakukan saja semau kalian!"

Akhirnya, semua menjadi lega. Dan, perbincangan itu berakhir.

"Aku beri tahu, ya. Di sana terdapat tiga lantai. Jelajahi tiap lantai untuk membuka ke tahap berikutnya. Di sana akan ada adik dan saudara kembarku. Temui mereka dan lakukan apa yang kau mau lakukan. Bawa mereka ke luar mansion padaku. Mengerti?" Jelas Venti.

"Uh… Ya. Jelas." Kata Lest.

"Kalau kau mau bertemu dengan adik perempuanku, usahakan kau… tidak sendiri. Kalau mau bertemu dengan saudara kembarku… Sudahlah. Aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Dia kabur dengan cepat.

"Ngomong – ngomong…." Kata Dolce. "Bukankah kalimat 'temui mereka dan lakukan apa yang kau mau lakukan' terdengar mencurigakan?"

"Apa maksudnya… tidak sendiri?" Kata Lest.

"Jangan ambigu." Kata Forte. "Ini makin rumit."

"Hari sudah mulai malam. Aku akan pulang. Sampai jumpa." Kata Frey dan dia langsung lari.

"Ya."

Mereka semua pun langsung pulang ke rumah mereka masing – masing.

Malamnya… terdapat suara lonceng kucing dan besi – besi yang bergerak – gerak…

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : No more A/n available (Readers: …)

Chapter 2. Spectre: Why so numb?

Hari kedua dari petualangan lima orang (satu hantu, dua earthmate, satu tidak diketahui, satu manusia biasa) yang terpilih tak sengaja. Petualangan mereka di Mansion Dolgatari akan terus berlanjut. Besoknya, mereka mendapat kabar kalau Zwill menghilang.

"Menghilang? Terus, gimana nantinya, dong?!" Kata Lest panik.

"Hey! Aku nggak ngilang! Aku mengisolasi diriku di Abyss, bukan begitu, kan?" Kata seseorang dengan suara Zwill.

"Hah, hah? Barusan siapa yang ngomong?" Kata Pico agak ketakutan.

"Tenanglah! Aku bicara melalui interkom Abyss. Aku tak ada di sana. Jangan panik. Sudah lanjutkan perjalanan kalian sana!"

"Uh… Oke. Kami mengerti, Zwill."

"Aku bisa berbicara dengan kalian di mana pun kapan pun."

"Ya, ya."

Setelah miskomunikasi sepele, mereka melanjutkan petualangan mereka ke Dolgatari Mansion.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau ngembat gorengan Pico. Boleh?" Kata Forte.

Capek deh.

"Gorengannya ada di rumah. Ambil aja, gitu?" Kata Pico.

"Ya udah, ayo." Kata Dolce sambil membawa Pico pulang.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Lest…" Kata Frey begitu Dolce dan Pico sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Kenapa Zwill begitu merahasiakan keberadaan Racchi Dolgatari itu, ya?"

"Hmmm.. Aku juga gak tahu." Kata Lest.

"Kamu kan Earthmate, Lest." Kata Forte.

"Oh ayolah, kita sudah pernah berdialog tentang ini kemarin, Forte."

"Hahaha. Tuh mereka balik." Kata Forte sambil mengacungkan tangannya kepada Pico yang lari – lari sambil bawa gorengan.

"Cepet amat." Gumam Frey.

"Hah-heh-hoh, nih, selamat menikmati!" Kata Pico sesampainya di tempat mangkal.

"Wah, makasih! Maaf ya membuat Pico repot." Kata Forte.

"Tak apa Forte-san."

"Ada Kroket euy?" Kata Lest dengan nada Sundanese.

"Eh, aku juga mau!"

Beginilah suasana mereka ketika berebut gorengan (gratis) dari Pico. Pico tentu merasa senang, karena teman – temannya masih senang dengan gorengan yang ia buat. Walaupun… ya itu tadi. Tanpa pamrih. Udah gitu temen – temennya pada badung lagi.

Sudah puas ngembat gorengan, hari sudah mulai sangat panas, dan mereka pun beranjak memasuki mansion itu.

Now, it change their mind forever.

Begitu masuk dan hendak memasuki ruangan utama, mereka menemukan beberapa memo yang aneh. Kadang, isinya seperti "Where's my brother" atau "Give me back that dolls…"

"Memo apaan ini." Kata Lest.

"'Zwill…'" Gumam Frey. "Apa maksud memo – memo ini? Berantakan memo di sini."

"Apa itu dari salah satu keluarga dari Dolgatari? Dia ingin kita mengembalikan Zwill ke sini?" Kata Forte.

"Hmmm…"

Setiap lorong selalu dipenuhi memo – memo aneh, semakin dekat dengan tangga, memo itu semakin aneh. Ada bacaan "Ha heh hee the puppeteer is responsible about Zwill. Haaa hee." Atau juga "Zwill just a doll. You cannot steal it from me." Atau yang lebih rumit "There was five human there…" Atau mungkin juga yang lebih membingungkan "one of that five human was a ghost… and there was a marionette." Dan yang lebih parah "GIVE IT TO LORD PUPPETEER NOW."

"Duh, ada apa dengan semua ini?" Kata Pico semakin panik.

"Ghost dan Marionetta? Pico dan Dolce? Apa?!" Pikir Lest.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca itu, Lest?" Tanya Frey. Mereka semua melihat memo itu.

"Marionetta?" Gumam Dolce.

"Kau sebaiknya tak menceritakan hal itu kepadanya." Bisik Frey kepada Lest.

"Aku tahu."

Lalu, muncul sebuah memo yang jatuh dari lampu yang tergantung.

Itu berbaca "That may more useful than animatronics.. Animatronics are scary…"

Tentu, mereka semakin memutar otak.

"Hei, ada sesuatu di belakangnya." Gumam Lest.

Itu berbaca "He he he he" satu memo penuh.

"Uh…" Keluh Dolce. "Aku tak tahan di sini. Apa lebih baik kita naik saja?"

Lest menyetujuinya.

Lagipula, keadaan ini makin memburuk untuk Dolce.

Mereka pun naik, dan meninggalkan ruangan utama yang penuh memo itu.

Suatu memo jatuh dari suatu tempat.

Memo itu bertuliskan…

"Forgive me. I didn't meant to. Just come to me and make me realize. You know, I've passed for one day…. Yesterday I was here and I vanished. Help me…"

Di atas, mereka menemukan suatu ruangan agak gelap dan menakutkan. Di sana banyak sekali boneka binatang.

"Banyak sekali bonekanya…" Gumam Frey. "Mereka semua terlihat lucu."

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara pergerakan di sekitar lorong di lantai itu. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang telah berlari, dan mereka kembali melihat keadaan ruangan boneka itu, boneka itu berubah menjadi boneka yang menyeramkan. Mereka spontan lari dari tempat itu.

Sebuah tulisan berdarah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti berlari, "Wake me up."

"Ini dari tadi maksud memo-nya apaan, sih?" Gerutu Forte.

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara barang jatuh keras tak jauh dari dekat mereka berdiri. Mereka melihat, dan ternyata… Seorang gadis..?

"Hey, kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Frey ketika memeriksa keadaan orang itu.

"Hati – hati." Kata Lest.

"Dia… Mati?!" Kata Dolce.

"Tahu dari mana?"

"Lah, itu luka tikaman, bukan?"

Ketika melihatnya, ternyata benar, luka tikaman.

"Waaah! Bagaimana ini?!" Kata Pico panik.

"Hmmm… Gimana kalau Dolce sama Pico cari penutup luka atau apalah, Forte bantu juga?" Usul Lest.

"Oke."

Maka Dolce, Pico, dan Forte tunggang langgang mencari perban atau apapun itu. Namun, terjadi keanehan ketika mereka bertiga sampai di depan pintu ruangan tempat terdapat jasad.

"Hey, Lest, Frey, kalian mengunci pintunya?" Tanya Pico di luar pintu.

"Tidak. Masuk cepat!" Kata Lest.

"Tapi ini pintunya terkunci, Lest!"

"Apa?!" Kata Lest dan segera memeriksa keadaan pintu. "Apa.. Kenapa bisa terjadi..?!"

Ada memo di dekat pintu itu. Jelas, penulisnya bukan orang yang sama dengan orang yang menulis memo di lantai pertama. Memo itu bertuliskan, "Come play search and find treasure! There's a limited time! Hope you two can find it immediately!"

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui kalau kita berdua di ruangan ini?" Tanya Lest.

"Lest… Lihat." Kata Frey sambil menunjuk 'mayat' yang barusan mereka lihat.

Aneh, mayat itu tiba – tiba bersandar di dekat jendela dan membuka matanya.

"Gimana dia melakukannya?!" Teriak Lest panik.

"Hey, Lest, di sana baik – baik aja?!" Tanya Pico di seberang pintu.

"Ya, bisa diatur!"

"Leeeessst!" Kata Frey lagi.

Tiba – tiba mayat itu menyerang Lest dengan suatu bayangan yang berbentuk cakar, di tangannya. Lest berhasil menghindar. Jika diamati, mayat itu tidak merubah posisi kelopak matanya.

"Sialan! Hey! Kenapa kau menyerangku?!" Tanya Lest murka.

Mayat hidup itu tidak menjawab apa – apa… Dia tidak bisa berbicara… Tapi bisa bergerak? Apa pusat sarafnya… Uh… Ini makin rumit, readers…

"Pake nggak jawab segala! Akan kubuat kau menerima balasanku!" Kata Lest semangat sambil mencabut pedang yang ada padanya.

Lest yang asyik bertarung rupanya lengah duluan. Frey tidak mau ikut – ikutan sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, temannya ada dalam bahaya. Dia ikut menyerang si 'mayat hidup bercakar harimau' itu.

Frey juga tampaknya tidak kuat, dan meminta Lest untuk menyerangnya bersama.

"Lest… tampaknya kita perlu menyerang dia bersama." Kata Frey sambil terengah – engah.

"Ide bagus.." Kata Lest lemas. "Ayo kita coba."

Setelah itu mereka menyerang mayat hidup itu bersama – samaan. 2 vs 1? What could possibly go wrong?

Di luar, Pico Dolce dan Forte tampaknya makin panik, "Hey, di sana baik – baik saja?!"

Ya, tampaknya benar usul Frey. Setelah mereka menyerangnya bersama, malah dia yang lebih kewalahan. Mereka baru saja ingin memberi serangan terakhir, tapi tiba – tiba mayat itu menghilang. Ada cahaya yang muncul sebentar, dan mayat itu berubah. Menjadi terlihat seperti manusia biasa, dan tak ada luka – luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Tampaknya, itu adalah orang yang sama dengan makhluk yang sebelumnya mereka serang. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat sebuah kunci dan di dekatnya terdapat sebuah memo.

"'Congratulations! You find the treasure. Now, use this thing as well as how it for!'" Kata Lest sambil membaca memo itu. "Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa mayat itu berubah… Sekarang malah jadi tampak sehat."

"Apa ada sesuatu di mansion ini? Ini semakin aneh…" Kata Frey.

"Sudahlah, ambil saja kunci itu."

Lalu Frey mengambil kunci itu dari genggaman tangan orang itu. Terasa aneh ketika Frey mengambil kunci itu. Tanpa piker panjang, mereka membuka pintu itu dengan kunci yang barusan ia dapatkan.

"Hey. Lest-san! Frey-san! Kalian taka pa-apa?!" Tanya Pico panik sebegitu pintu dibuka.

"Semua berjalan lancar. Tak apa – apa." Kata Lest ragu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia..?" Tanya Forte.

"Dia… Sudah membaik. Sudah taka da luka lagi dalam dirinya. Sudah, dia tak apa – apa." Lanjut Lest.

"Kita pulang saja, yuk." Kata Frey lesu. Kita pun menyetujuinya.

Tapi tiba – tiba, jalan menuju tangga dihalangi oleh sesuatu?

"Apa?!" Teriak Lest. "Coba kita cek tangga yang lain. Ini kan mansion, seharusnya punya banyak tangga."

"Tangga di bangunan ini hanya dua. Satu untuk ke lantai ini, dan satu lagi untuk ke lantai atas. Tangga untuk ke lantai atas juga dihalang sesuatu. Tadi kami sudah memeriksanya." Jelas Dolce.

"Hmm… Jadi gimana dong?!" Kata Pico, makin panik.

"Hey, ada memo lagi tuh." Kata Forte.

"Memo lagi memo lagi!" Gerutu Lest. "Maunya apa, sih."

Memo itu bertuliskan, 'Hey, why are you leaving? Why you don't take me? Take me out of the mansion… please…!'

"Tulisannya sama seperti yang kita temukan di dekat kunci itu, ya." Gumam Frey kepada Lest.

"Jangan – jangan, ini seperti kemarin lagi? Pasti orang itu adiknya Zwill…. Io Dolgatari?!" Kata Lest.

"Loh, kukira kalian sudah sadar dari tadi. Aku juga memikirkan begitu setelah aku meninggalkan ruangan tadi." Kata Dolce.

"Ayo kita kembali ke sana."

Setelah sampai di sana, mayat yang diduga 'Io' itu masih terbaring di tempat yang sama, dengan memo yang masih di dekat tangan kanannya. Frey mencoba membangunkan, dan, beberapa saat kemudian, orang itu sadar juga.

"Hai! Sudah sadar?" Kata Pico.

"U… uh? Huh..?!" Kata orang itu, gugup. "Siapa… kalian?!"

"Kami penduduk desa di sini!" Kata Lest. "Mansion ini terpindah ke tempat kami tinggal."

"Apa… Maksud kalian?!" Kata orang itu.

"Sudahlah Lest, ceritanya kan panjang. Nanti kita jelaskan ya…. Uh, boleh kami tahu namamu?" Tanya Frey.

"Ummm…" Ada jeda hening sebentar. "Io… Dolgatari."

Wah, tampaknya dia tidak amnesia seperti Zwill.

"Aku Frey. Salam kenal! Dan yang ini Lest, ini Dolce, yang kecil ini Pico, dan yang satu ini Forte."

"Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal… juga.."

Setelah ada perbincangan sebentar, mereka memutuskan untuk membawa Io ke Venti.

"Anda…" Kata Io sesampainya di sana. "Ventuswill… Uh? Suatu kehormatan besar…"

"Anda mengenalku? Wuah, apa seluruh anggota keluarga Dolgatari mengenalku?" Kata Venti yang mendadak ganjen.

"Yah… Ibuku memberi beberapa pengetahuan umum tentang itu…"

"Aku mulai senang dengan Dolgatari." Gumam Venti. Ganjen. "Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa mansion keluargamu itu bisa muncul di sini?"

"Entahlah… Apa yang telah kulakukan… Hanya menanyakan sesuatu kepada kakakku… Lalu-"

"Kakakmu yang berambut putih itu?" Potong Lest.

"Bukan… Yang satunya lagi." Kata Io. "Lalu tiba – tiba… Entah apa yang terjadi berikutnya… Kupikir kakakku yang satu lagi yang harus ditanyakan seperti ini. Setelah itu, aku merasa ada yang mengendalikan diriku… Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakakku itu. Dia memiliki kemampuan mengendailkan orang, sih."

"Begitu…" Gumam Venti pendek. "Ini semakin rumit. Kalian cepatlah temukan kakaknya itu. Siapa kata Zwill itu… Uh… Ra-Racchi, kan?"

"Ah! Itu dia." Kata Io.

"Baiklah. Segera."

"Hey, tapi tunggu dulu." Cegat Io. "Aku akan memberi beberapa catatan.

"Apa saja itu?" Tanya Frey.

"Asal kalian tahu… Selama ini, bukan antara aku, Zwill-san, dan Racchi-san yang menulis semua memo-memo yang berantakan di sepanjang mansion."

"Bukan kau?" Kata Lest heran. "Siapa dong?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Kata Io. "Aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya! Dan kalau kalian menghadapi seperti apa yang kalian hadapi seperti aku barusan… Ah. Hanya kau dan si… Lest, ya?"

"Uh… Iya." Kata Frey.

"Aku hanya ingin minta kalian… untuk berhati – hati. Racchi-san adalah orang yang… menyedihkan."

"…Kita mengerti." Kata Frey sambil tertegun.

"Aku senang kalau begitu." Lalu Io membuat portal untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hey, kenapa? Kau kan baru saja di sini?" Kata Venti.

"Aku harus kembali… Maaf. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semua!" Dengan tersampaikan kalimat itu, maka Io benar – benar pergi dari Selphia.

"Uh… Payah. Masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan darinya." Gerutu Lest pelan.

"Hmm… Ngomong – ngomong…" Kata Venti. "Apa kalian sadar dengan perkataan Io barusan?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang 'dan kalau kalian menghadapi apa yang bla bla bla…' itu?"

"Hmmm… Apa anehnya?" Tanya Pico.

"Bukankah berarti sebenarnya dia sadar apa yang telah menghadapi dirinya?"

"Ah..!" Kata Frey. "Kalau begitu … Apa ada sesuatu.. keanehan pada jiwanya?"

"Entahlah, aku tak mau memikirkannya."

"Sudahlah, kalian harus menyelamatkan satu orang lagi. Cepat selesaikan!"

"Baiklah." Kata Lest, santai.

Hari mulai ingin menenggelamkan dirinya, mereka piker mereka bisa menyelesaikannya hingga sebelum malam tiba? Bagaimana yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

To Be Continued!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n : No more A/n available (Readers: …)

Final Chapter. Puppeteer: A Sorrowful Life

Sore menjelang petang itu, mereka sudah memasuki mansion aneh yang baru saja berdiri beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sebelumnya, Zwill mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Lest… Frey.. Kalian berdua kan, yang melawan Io?"

"Iya. Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Lest.

"Bagaimana kalian menyerangnya? Satu lawan satu… Atau bersamaan?"

"Hm… Bersamaan."

"Uh… untunglah…"

"Hei, bukankah awalnya kita menyerangnya secara satu lawan satu-"

"APA?!" Teriak Zwill di seberang alam. "SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK MELAWANNYA SENDIRIAN! KALIAN BERADA DALAM MASALAH!"

"Santai Zwill!" Kata Lest sewot. "Apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi…?

"Kalau kalian melawannya sendirian… Salah satu spell yang tidak perlu diaktifkan milik Io akan berfungsi… Dan lagi spell itu akan mudah baginya menghancurkan jiwa kalian!"

"Hah?!" Kata Frey. "Pantas waktu itu kami mudah kewalahan."

"Duh! Mungkin, kalian sesegera menyadarkan Racchi! Dia satu – satunya yang bisa membuat spell itu tidak berfungsi lagi, dan mengembalikan kepada kehidupan kalian seperti biasa!"

"Uh… Oke."

"Sampai jumpa! Semoga sukses!"

Lalu, kontak mereka dengan Zwill hilang. Perjalanan yang mungkin menjadi terakhir perjalanan mereka di mansion ini, mereka mulai!

Sesampainya di lantai paling atas, mereka memasuki sebuah ruang rekreasi. Karena sudah hampir malam dan mereka belum makan siang, maka Dolce dan Frey memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam.

"Lapar sekaliii… Tadi pagi baru makan gorengan…" Keluh Lest ketika duduk di sebuah meja buffet.

"Ya, sama aku juga." Kata Forte yang tidak diajak masak, yah, you know why. "Mana tenggorokan kering pula."

Beberapa saat kemudian, bagai pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba… Makan malampun tiba.

"Yeeeeey~" Teriak Lest lesu.

"Mari makan!" Ajak Frey.

Setelah puas makan malam, mereka istirahat sebentar. Tiba – tiba, memo menyebalkan itu datang lagi.

"Memo apaan lagi, sih?!" Gerutu Lest.

Memo itu bertuliskan, 'How your dinner? It's nice? Well, let's go find something new!"

"Apaan sih!" Kata Lest super sewot.

"Tenang, tenang…" Kata Frey. "Menurut Io, ini pasti bukan tulisan dia, atau salah satu anggota keluarganya, kan?"

Tiba – tiba muncul sebuah memo lagi… 'Wait, Io Dolgatari, you said? That blue haired girl? How do you save her? Hey, can you save me too… Please..!?"

"Apa maksudnya ini…" Gumam Lest setelah membaca memo itu.

"Hey, Lest-san, Frey-san, bisa kita segera menyelesaikan hal ini?" Kata Pico.

Usul Pico memang benar. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk berdiam. Mereka ke luar ruangan rekreasi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sudah mulai malam…" Gumam Forte. "Tampaknya kita terlalu lama di ruang rekreasi, ya…"

"Hey, ruangan apa itu? Kenapa cuma ruangan itu yang gelap?" Kata Frey. Ya, yang lain ruangannya sudah otomatis diterangi lampu, tapi kenapa yang satu ini tidak?

"Coba kita periksa." Usul Lest.

Di dalamnya adalah ruangan aneh. Seperti di kastil – kastil, di mana terdapat seorang raja untuk duduk. Digelar karpet merah, dan sepanjangnya terdapat beberapa penjaga. Yang duduk justru seperti Joker, not a king. Dan pengawalnya adalah boneka – boneka manusia yang aneh.

"Hey, bukankah orang yang duduk di situ terlihat nyata?" Gumam Dolce.

"Benar juga." Kata Lest. "Coba periksa."

Setelah memeriksa beberapa saat, wah, benar, ternyata ini memang manusia.

"Astaga." Kata Forte. "Apa mayat memang dijadikan seperti ini di sini?!"

"Entahlah, tapi-"

Tiba – tiba lampu ruangan itu mati untuk waktu yang tidak terlalu lama.

"Hey, kalian semua! Kalian masih di sini?! Di sini Lest!" Teriak Lest panik.

"Ya…" Sapa balik Forte, Dolce, Pico, dan Frey serempak.

"Lagian juga kita kenal dengan suaramu, kok." Timpal Pico.

Lalu, lampu kembali menyala, dan semua berubah menjadi lega.

"Uh… Untung sebentar…" Kata Pico.

"Lest… coba lihat." Kata Frey. Ya, kursi dan orang itu menghilang entah ke mana. Boneka – boneka yang dianggap pengawal juga tiba – tiba terjatuh sendiri dari posisinya.

"Mana dia?!"

"Itu!" Kata Pico sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk. Dan… rupanya orang itu berdiri, dan kursi itu menghalangi pintu keluar.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersiap – siap. Pasti dia akan menyerang kita." Kata Lest.

Benar saja, tiba – tiba orang itu mengedepankan tangannya dan salah satu boneka 'pengawal' itu maju dan menyerang mereka berlima. Karena boneka, seharusnya ini mudah. Tapi, untuk benar – benar memastikannya kalau boneka itu sudah kalah… Harus dilenyapkan.

Dengan spell – spell elemen, itu memang mudah. Ya, menguras RP sangat banyak. Udah gitu mana bonekanya makin banyak lagi. Boneka terakhir menyerang, dan mereka berhasil melenyapkannya. Tiba – tiba orang itu lompat dan menyerang mereka berlima sekali tebasan. Dengan sebuah tongkat, dia berhasil membuat lima orang lawannya terjatuh.

"Keparat!" Gerutu Lest. "Kubalas kau!" Lalu Lest membalas dengan menyerang sambil melompat, persis seperti apa yang sudah ia terima dari orang itu. Tapi, orang itu bisa mengindar dengan mudah. Lest, malah terjatuh.

Orang itu tampaknya sudah mode enrage, dia mengeluarkan sabit besar dan mengayunkannya ke lantai. Muncul duri – duri mirip sabit itu keluar dari tanah. Uh, untung mereka masih selamat.

"Uh, tak akan kubiarkan!" Kata Lest semangat. Dia melakukan hal yang sama. Dia melompat, namun tiba – tiba orang itu berpindah tempat, dan posisi sebelumnya ia gantikan menjadi beling – beling tajam. Jelas mengerikan, apalagi ketika Lest menghantam beling – beling itu dengan kepalanya. Lest kewalahan.

"Hei, Lest… Kau masih kuat?!" Tanya Frey panik.

"Huh… uh… Aku mohon bantuan kalian… Aku mohon…" Lalu Lest pingsan. Terlalu cepat.

Dengan muka tidak rela, mereka pun menyatukan serangan untuk melawan orang itu.

"Kita serang bersama." Kata Frey. "Forte, kau bisa menyerangnya lebih awal, lalu, kau bisa beri dia pukulan kecil, Dolce, berikan dia Magic Spell. Aku akan mengakhirinya."

"Ide bagus." Kata Dolce. "Mari kita coba."

Orang itu tampak rileks… Bagaimana dia melakukannya?

Sesuai dengan rencana Frey barusan, Forte menyerang , dan seperti yang sudah diduga, orang itu bisa menghindarinya. Lalu Pico muncul tanpa kesadaran orang itu. Dia memukulnya keras ke arah perut. Orang itu sedikit kewalahan.

"Bagus, Pico!" Sahut Frey. "Giliranmu!"

Lalu Dolce menyiapkan mantra Marionette, dia menangkap orang itu dan dimasukkan ke sebuah kotak harta karun. Pedang – pedang bermunculan. Setelah pedang – pedang itu menusuk orang itu, muncul darah yang tidak sedikit. Orang itu pun makin kewalahan.

"Ternyata dia memang manusia…" Pikir Frey ketika berlari untuk memberi serangan terakhir kepada orang itu. Lalu sebelum pedangnya menebas orang itu, dia sempat berkata, "Ini memang tidak sesakit apa yang telah kau lakukan pada teman kami, tapi… kau berhak menerimanya! Rasakan!"

Tebasan pedang itu berlangsung sangat indah… Namun, tiba – tiba, mereka tak terlalu memerhatikan mengapa mata kanannya tertutupi rambut. Mata itu berwarna merah muda sapphire, tiba – tiba, Dolce, Pico, Forte, dan Frey menjadi sesak. Sesaaak sekali.

"Akh!" Gerutu mereka.

"Apa ini… Sesaakh.. sesak sekali..!" Kata Frey.

Dan seketika itu juga, orang itu pingsan. Kalah. Mereka berhasil.

Tiba – tiba muncul orang yang mirip dengan orang yang mereka hadapi. Dia menggenggam sebuah kacamata putih. Lalu terdapat sebuah memo, "Congratulations, you have finished the journey at Dolgatari Mansion! I am so thankful to you all… Now… This mansion will be forbidden and can returned to the first place it built."

"Kita… Sudah selesai, kah?" Gumam Frey sambil memegang memo itu.

"Ya, kupikir." Kata Dolce. "Kita… Berhasil…"

Lalu, mereka menggotong orang itu dan Lest ke luar mansion dan membawanya ke Ventuswill. Di tempat mereka menghadapi Zwill… Jatuh sebuah memo, "…Help me… Now…"

"Uhuk, huk!" Lest batuk sebegitu dia sadar.

"Ah, syukurlah, engkau sudah sadar!" Kata Frey bahagia. BAHAGIA, BAHAGIA~

"Ada banyak sesuatu mengganjal di pikiranku, sebaiknya kita sadarkan orang ini, ummm… Racchi. Untuk bisa menerima penjelasan darinya." Kata Venti. Lalu dia menggunakan sebuah spell untuk membuat si Racchi itu bangun. Benar saja, dia sudah sadar.

"Ummm…" Gumamnya. "Di mana… Aku…"

"Kau di Selphia, Noradian Kingdom!" Kata Venti.

"Selphia..? Uh…" Lalu dia berdiri, dan berlagak seolah dia sadar. "Oh, ya. Aku tahu tempat ini. Anda… Ventuswill, kan?"

"YEAAA, DIA MENGENALKU JUGAAAA." Teriak Venti ganjen. "Ada banyak hal yang mau kutanyakan mengenai Mansion Dolgatari."

"Mansion itu…? Yah, awalnya aku juga tak tahu mengapa mansion itu bisa berpindah ke sini…" Jelas Racchi. "Tapi aku bisa mengembalikannya. Tenang saja, Ven. Biar kuurus."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Lakukan semaumu."

"Akan kulakukan sekarang juga." Kata Racchi, lalu dia memutar badannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Racchi-kun." Kata Frey. "Kata adikmu yang dulu kami telah selamatkan, banyak memo bertebaran di sepanjang Mansion. Apa benar bukan kau yang melakukannya?"

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi.. ummm." Tiba – tiba Racchi menunjuk ke arah Lest. "Dia menulis memo – memo itu."

"Aku?!" Kata Lest bingung.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Teriak Frey tidak percaya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Lalu dia menghampiri Lest, dan membaca sebuah spell. Lest tiba – tiba pingsan,Racchi mendekap Lest. Dan tiga detik kemudian, dia sadar lagi. Bentar amat?

"Uh… Aku… Kembali?!" Kata Lest membingungkan. "Terima kasih! Kau yang melakukannya, ya?"

"Ya, terima kasih kembali." Kata Racchi pelan.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Frey.

"Sewaktu hari pertama kalian masuk Mansion Dolgatari, dia bukannya pingsan karena adikku Zwil, bukan? Lalu tampaknya dia mengalami Lucid Dream… Bukan. Jiwanya ke luar dan dia menulis beberapa memo untuk meminta bantuan kepada kalian…" Jelas Racchi. "Baiklah, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lama – lama di sini. Terima kasih atas rasa perhatian kalian… Terutama Frey.. Baik. Sampai jumpa. Akan kukunjungi tempat ini suatu saat!"

Setelah Racchi menghilang dari pandangan mereka, tampaklah muka – muka agak lega dan senang.

"Akhirnya, semua berjalan lancar!" Kata Pico.

"Ya… Walaupun nggak juga. Tapi aku senang." Kata Frey.

"Memang tidak." Kata Ventuswill. "Coba kau pikirkan, Frey. Apa sebelumnya dia telah mengenal namamu?"

"Ah, belum, ya? Aku lupa…" Kata Frey.

"Itu aneh! Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui namamu?!" Kata Venti agak keras. Frey menjadi tampak ketakutan.

"Hah?!" Pico pun ikut bingung.

"Belum lagi… bukannya dia tidak sadar selama perjalanan kalian- maksudku, bukannya dia dalam keadaan tidak sadar selama kalian di sana? Kenapa dia bisa tahu, Lest… Zwill menyerang Lest… Namamu, Frey… Memo – memo itu, kan?!"

Semua wajah tampak menunjukan wajah yang bingung, takut, sekaligus yang tampak seperti sedang berpikir.

"Ya… Tak salah lagi… Keluarga Dolgatari memang menakutkan…"

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, tampaknya Racchi menjatuhkan sebuah memo di Town Square…

"You're theory was right, Venti. I am not an usual human-being. I am..."

Di depan Mansion itu, sudah berkumpul Zwill, Io dan Racchi. Racchi menggumam, "Yah, aku hanyalah seorang jiwa. Ragaku milikmu, Zwill, ya, kan?" Dia menggumam hingga ia masuk ke mansion itu. "I am… not a human. I was a shattered soul that uses Zwill's body. Zwill is only animatronics… At all. I'm free to move around the world, to see what I cannot see, to hear what I cannot hear…"

Hingga ia menutup pintu, Racchi terus menggumam, "Dolgatari was a scary family… huh? Yeah… It. Was. Right."

Pintu mansion tertutup rapat.

The End

Pico : Ketemu lagi sama sayah! Editor yang magang di sini! Hadeuh, gimana perasaan kalian setelah baca Fict ini? Bingung? Ketawa – ketawa sendiri sambil menghina Author? Bagus sekali! Karena permainan logika Author emang berantakan, dan di hari yang special ini… Author lagi diserang pilek… Suruh siapa hujan – hujanan. Sekarang kami tunggu review dari readers ya! Sayounara at the next Fanficts!

Credits

Author, Racchi Dolgatari

Microsoft Office 2010

Inspirations by, Five Night at Freddy's, Obsidian Mansion, Marionette, and INHeritage: BoE

All other Credits will reserved

Special Thanks For

Allah Swt.

789Bochor Teammates! (Some of you please reads my ficts… T_T)

Absolute Soul! (Ustadz, Flier, KIRITO, Eren, maybe? HEY, THANK YOU ALL!)

Dolce! (Happy Birthday as always!) Pico! (For Epilogue?)

Rune Factory 4!

Yuna Sisters and Families! (Hey, Garnet, would enjoy some tea party at Dolce's House? Forward this message to your sisters too! Heeehee)

Unknowed Family Group (You know I was hurted by your phrases, but you think that can ever stop me?! I hate you, but, I love you all!)

And, you, Readers!


End file.
